


【段子】为了拯救濒临破产的足坛...

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 球员们决定站出来成为偶像！





	【段子】为了拯救濒临破产的足坛...

以下是一些脑洞XD

  


  


巴塞罗那：

一年想两次重组昔日南美top团

每次半年

  


皇家马德里：

最近发现当主播来钱比较快

立志成为板鸭RNG（皇族电子竞技俱乐部）

  


曼彻斯特联：

“你所拼出的球场，就是你的老特拉福德！”

——给乐高站台的广告词

  


拜仁慕尼黑：

Zoom Live好评放送中

佩琦她哥倾情加盟

  


曼彻斯特城：

因为和盘尼西林的版权纠纷

被处以两年禁止欧陆商演

  


利物浦：

初定位是工人阶级文工团

被传要脱离群众路线？

  


托特纳姆热刺：

鹅 厂 出 品

记得给那谁开发票

  


切尔西：

“我违规我出门我谈恋爱

但我知道 我是（兰帕德的）好女孩”

  


  



End file.
